NaruHina OneShot: Valentines
by Celtic Water Spirit
Summary: The Leaf village is whole again after Pein's attacks and a mid February day has Naruto finding a couple of old friends on his doorstep, so what exactly do they want? And should Hinata be worried about Sakura's new plan? Labeled romance but really Fluff.


Just a one-shot for one of my personal favorite Naruto pairing, Naruto and Hinata. Takes place sometime after Pein's attack of the village.

Thanks for reading!

And no, of course I don't own Naruto or otherwise I would be_ making money _off of it, not writing fanfic of how _I think_ things should go...

WARNING: Maximum Fluff, the sweetness might give you cavities.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga: My Valentine **

It was a February morning in Konohagakure and the sun decided to showing itself again. Children were playing in the streets, genin were training, and people were opening their windows to let in the clean fresh air. Naruto was only just waking up with the sun shining in his face. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, "Grah... no... go away sun..." he muttered into the pillow as he grabbed the covers up from the floor and threw them over his head, "Wait? SUN!" he exclaimed jumping up. He had been complaining for the last few weeks about the rain and clouds.

Getting up, he ate breakfast and took a shower. Like most mornings he stood in front of his mirror admiring himself as he fastened his headband with the leaf village forehead protector. He grinned his trademark grin, "Alright time to blow off some steam!" he exclaimed walking to the front door of his, now, much nicer apartment compared to the one he has when he was younger. As he approached the door he could sense the presence of at least two people on the other side, ready for anything he opened it to find Shino and Kiba standing there and Kiba was talking.

"Well what am I suppose to say, you're the smart one, Shino?" Kiba argued before he realized Naruto was standing in the doorway with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Hey, guys..." Naruto started, "What are you doing here?" he asked worried that something might have happened before he noticed something, "Wait, where's Hinata?" he looked around, "Isn't she usually with you guys?" he asked before starting to panic, "Wait is that why you're here? Did something happen to Hina-!"

"Relax man," Kiba started, "She's fine, and she's with Sakura right now, said something about going shopping."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh hehe, don't scare me like that, anyway then why are you here?"

Kiba stuttered for a bit trying to find the right words before Shino stepped in, "We just want to talk," he said making Naruto sweat a little.

"About what?" Naruto asked with a nervous smile. Shino still scares him.

"Well, we are pretty sure Hinata is going to try to speak to you today," Shino explained, "We want to remind you that she is very shy, so be patient and understanding when she is trying to speak."

"Oh okay, I'm always nice to her, well she would be really hard to be mean to anyway," Naruto said, "I wonder what she needs to talk to me about?"

"Who knows," Kiba rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead while Akamaru whined.

Later, as Naruto walked through town, he naturally decided to stop by the ramen shop. He ended up chatting with Lee who showed up shortly after he did. "I saw Sakura and Hinata shopping together earlier," Lee told him.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura said that she was helping Hinata find something nice to wear for Valentines."

"Oh does she have a boyfriend?" Naruto said with a hint of sadness.

"I do not think so," Lee stated, "Why did you sound upset as you asked that?"

Naruto looked up, "I don't know," he answered honestly.

Hinata stepped out of the dressing room trying on another dress that Sakura picked out. "Wow Hinata, I think we found the perfect dress!" Sakura beamed, "It matches your eyes perfectly," she praised.

"Do… do you really think I look good in it?" Hinata asked looking at Sakura in the reflection of the mirror.

"Good would be an understatement," Sakura snorted.

"Sakura please," Hinata said bashfully. The dress was fitting and modest, the pale purple color that shimmered slightly matched her eyes, hanging just past her knees it had a slit going up one side, and brought out her slim waist and the rest of her agreeable features.

"What? You don't believe me?" Sakura started, "To prove how hot you look, go outside right now and count the number of guys that start drooling when they see you!"

"Sakura!" Hinata gasped and blushed. Sakura laughed teasingly at her friend.

As Naruto trained to use up some of the energy that had been building up during the bad weather, he thought about the upcoming events in the village. Valentines day was tomorrow, there was a festival for it, but he had not even tried to ask Sakura to do something with him. He found his thoughts wandering to a certain dark haired, pale eyed, shy girl. Hinata was always so nice to him all the time. Maybe he could ask her. He thought back to when they were younger and she would stand there playing with her fingers as she tried to talk to him, it was actually really cute.

He thought about the time she made rice cakes that looked like him, looking back he thought it was really thoughtful of her. Soon he paused realizing that the entire time she was making those delicious rice cakes, she would have been thinking about him. _'She is so nice,'_ he thought smiling, _'I wonder if she'd mind if I asked her to make some more treats for me like she did back then?'_ he wondered looking up at a cloud that looked like a rice cake. It was making him hungry again thinking about it so he decided to stop training and walk around the village for a little while.

He found himself going by the academy and let his thoughts wander again. He remembered how lonely he was back then and frowned. Then he remembered the day he was put on team seven and frowned some more before smiling, all the crap his teammates put him through, and now things were better again with Sasuke back, almost. Sasuke is still on a very long probation and not allowed to go on missions or even train in the ninja arts to keep sharp. Sasuke was the main reason why he stopped asking out Sakura, and Lee also quit, now that they were pretty sure they were together. Despite all the changes Sasuke went through, he was still a bad liar, and Sakura was no better.

Naruto continued thinking about the days back in the academy as he sat on the old swing and looked at the doors of the building in front of him. He tried to think about all the memories he had of Hinata. It was hard because she was always the shy girl in the back of the room. As he thought, he remembered that he had seen her around all the time, and she always smiled and stuttered when he looked at her. Maybe if he had been more confident himself back then, he would have noticed that she was not weird or afraid of him, but just so timid that she needed someone to go up to her first. If he had done that maybe they would have become close friends early on and he wouldn't have been so alone with her around, with her kind voice to make him feel better and her kind gestures that let him know she cared. He still had that jar of medical ointment she gave him.

Hinata was in her room and she looked at the dress she just got with Sakura, it was hanging on her closet door. Of course, she was thinking about Naruto. She had proved herself as a strong ninja to him long ago. She had confronted one of the most powerful ninja in the shinobi world to protect him, she showed she cared for him, and she had finally confessed her feelings to him. Naruto did not seem to remember it though because the Kyuubi took over when she was close to death. But she would never forget when Pein attacked the village to tried to take Naruto away.

Her heart sank a little, she spent countless hours becoming stronger to get his attention, and she still only got to be a friend. Hinata finally decided to follow Sakura's plan. Now that she had proved herself to him, it was time to show him her feminine side. Sakura told her that she would knock his socks off, but she was not so sure about that. Still, she had to try since this is love at stake.

As she brushed her long dark hair she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Neji," he said, "May I come in?"

"Sure," she answered and she could see in the mirror as the door slid open and Neji stepped in, "What is it?" she smiled.

"I'm leaving to spend the night with Tenten to meet her family, I will not be returning until after the Valentines festival," he explained from the doorway, "Is there anything you require of me before I leave?"

Hinata smiled, "No thank you Neji, and have fun meeting her family."

"Thank you," Neji bowed his head before turning to leave and then he stopped and looked back to her, "Good luck, I hope everything works out as planned for you."

Hinata blushed, she didn't know he knew, "T-thank you Neji."

"If you need anything-" Neji started.

"I know," Hinata said, "Please just have a nice time without worrying about me, I'll be fine," she assured him. He nodded and left.

Soon she stood up and grabbed her coat so she could go for a walk, hopefully she would find Naruto without showing up at his new apartment when nobody ever gave her the new address. She found it out on her own.

After only a few minutes of walking towards the ramen shop, Hinata could hear a familiar voice calling out, "I know what I should do! I need to find her and ask!" The familiar voice said, and as she looked around for the voice while stepping around a corner, Naruto practically tackled her and knocked her down. She shrieked as she fell backwards until she felt herself stop falling. She looked up to see it was another Naruto that caught her and now they were looking at her with worry.

_'Oh my… N-Narutos… and one of them… is holding me…'_ she thought turning red.

"Hinata, are you alright?" The Naruto in front of her asked, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you like that, did I hurt you?"

"N-no!" she almost yelled, "I-I'm alright…" she said keeping herself from fainting and picking herself up to stand upright. The Naruto that was holding her to keep her from falling disappeared as she pulled away.

"Phew!" Naruto sighed, "Anyway, this is really a surprise because I was just about to go look for you!" he grinned.

"M-me?" she asked, _'He was looking for me?'_ she thought happily, "I was looking for you too," she said boldly while playing with her fingers.

"Really? Funny…" he said getting a little embarrassed before looking at her twiddling fingers and smiled, "Sure haven't talked to ya in a while, what's up Hinata?"

"Oh, um… training… and… missions," she said slowly without stuttering.

"That's cool," he continued to smile, "Anything going on tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the Valentines festival," she blushed, _'Please go with me!'_ she mentally begged him.

"Are you going with anyone?" he asked looking over to a tree.

_'No, but I want to go with you…'_ she thought, "Um, no… nobody has asked me to go…"

"Really? That's odd that nobody asked you…" he trailed off thinking and she blushed and stood there playing with her fingers.

Now she finally summoned the courage to ask him and started speaking quietly, "Would… would… you…" she barely whispered.

"Would you like to go with me?" Naruto suddenly asked and she looked surprised. After a long pause and Hinata staring straight through him he got a little worried, "Hinata?" But there was no response so he tapped her shoulder and she fell over unconscious, "Hinata?" Naruto called truly concerned.

Naruto had placed her in the shade of a tree nearby and tried to wake her. Sakura ran up to them, "Naruto what did you do!" the pink hired woman demanded.

"Nothing!" Naruto defended, "I was just asking her something and then she passed out, you're the medic can't you find out what's wrong with her?"

Sakura understood what happened, in truth she was watching Hinata the whole time in case this happened, and she pretended to examine the shy Hyuga. With a serious look on her face she looked at the worried blond hovering near her, "She'll be fine if you take her back to your place so she can rest and then have her drink a glass of water."

"And then she'll be okay?" he asked and Sakura nodded with a smile before standing up and leaving. He didn't even think about why it had to be his place when Sakura's house was closer.

Hinata woke not fifteen minutes later in Naruto's apartment. "Are you awake?" Naruto voice said from beside her, "Sakura said you should drink some water when you woke up."

Hinata sat up so she was sitting on a comfy couch and took the offered glass, "Thank you."

Naruto grinned, "So you're okay now right?" She nodded and he sighed in relief. "That's good, do you have some sort of medical condition?"

A small smile crept up to Hinata's face, "No, I just embarrass easily, it really doesn't happen all that often," she admitted.

He nodded, pretending that he understood. "Soooo," he started scratching the back of his head, "Want to go with me to the festival tomorrow?" he asked again, still wanting to know.

Hinata blushed and nodded before finding her voice to answer, "I-I would love too."

Naruto grinned, "That's great I'll pick you up at two, but first do you want me to walk you home?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm alright and I can manage," she said standing up from the couch, "Thank you for your kindness Naruto." He said goodbye to her at the door and she went home. Outside his building Hinata had a small giggle fit of glee, she was finally going to go out with Naruto, and HE was the one who ask HER out. She was so happy.

The next day Hinata was getting ready in her room, it was almost time for Naruto to arrive and she was running a little short on time because she had chores and her daily exercises to do beforehand. She heard her father tell her that there was someone outside and to see who was there. Thinking that Naruto must be early she ran to the gate of the courtyard only to find Konohamaru on the other side. Hanabi came to them moments later and grabbed the boy's hand and led him off. Hinata laughed softly then went back to her room to finish getting ready.

As soon as she stepped outside she saw Naruto standing in the courtyard waiting for her. Her father had let him in and was currently looking at the blond ninja with an emotionless expression. "Hello Naruto, goodbye father!" Hinata said as she did the same thing Hanabi had done, grab his hand and get the heck out of there before anyone could ask questions.

"Wow, Hinata you look awesome!" Naruto complimented. He had never seen this side of her, in fact he didn't know she even had this side of her. Not that he didn't like it, Hinata seemed to impress him every time he saw her.

At the center of the festival, they saw all their friends attending as well. Sai was painting portraits for the people who wanted one. Ino was staying close to Sai while handing out long stem red or white roses to people.

"Hey Naruto," Ino greeted, "Would you like a rose to give your date?" she offered.

Naruto looked over at Hinata to see that she was blushing shyly, so he turned back to Ino, "Sure, I'll take a red one."

Ino smiled knowingly and handed him one, "Good choice, the red rose has a strong representation of love, happy Valentines," she said then moved on to another couple leaving Naruto to blush lightly.

"Here you are Hinata," Naruto said almost bashfully as he offered the rose.

Hinata blushed and smiled as she took it, "Thank you, that was so thoughtful…"

Naruto flashed a grin, "No problem!" he said. Just then he saw Lee showing off at a ring-toss game and his hyperactive ninja instincts kicked in.

The next thing any of them knew, Naruto and Lee were locked in a fierce battle of ring-toss. "I will not be defeated!" Lee declared to his challenger.

"Keh, like I'm going to lose to you!" Naruto retorted. They played until the person supervising the game asked them to leave so others could play too. Naruto walked back to Hinata, who had been watching and quietly cheering for him.

Before they could say anything to each other Sakura ran up to Hinata, "Hey the talent show is about to begin, come on," she informed.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot," Hinata said before running off.

"Hey Knucklehead," Sakura called back to Naruto, "You should come watch!"

"Yeah sounds great!" Naruto called back. Once he turned back he saw something he thought he would never see in his entire life. Lee had three girls begging for his attention, and he was giving it to them, boasting about his skills as a ninja and more about youth, passion, and love. Naruto simply shook his head thinking he must he seeing things before heading off to the building the talent show was being held.

Sakura was going right before Hinata. She sang a love song, probably dedicated to Sasuke who Naruto could not see but could sense his presence. The curtains closed for a slightly longer amount of time than between the other contestants. Once they opened, Hinata was standing on a pool of water. The pool holding the water was clear and only a foot and a half deep. Naruto wondered what she was doing as the lights dimmed and music started playing.

Hinata was still wearing the dress Sakura picked out for her, this was its primary purpose. She was going to knock his socks off, so to speak, or that's what she hoped. She placed one foot forward just as the music's beat picked up, the water beneath that foot began to rise and soon she was floating on it. The music picked up again and one hand came up in front of her and the other came up behind her like a ballerina. Tendrils of water came up all around her and wisped around her body as she threw her head and arms back.

Naruto thought that what she was doing looked strangely familiar, like a reoccurring dream trying to tell him something. He was not putting much thought into it, as he was captivated in watching her movements. She span gracefully, the glittering tendrils and drops of water following her and swirling around her, and even her hair seemed to flow like the water. Every time she moved her arms the water moved along with them. It was like she was a celestial being gracing him with her presence.

That's it.

The song ended as Hinata stopped, and the water swirled around in a sphere around her. She let the water down softly and the music ended. The audience and judges were silent before applauses broke out. Hinata smiled, blushed, and bowed as the curtains closed.

Naruto could not believe his eyes, all this time it was her. She was the beautiful girl he had seen years ago. It was nighttime and she was in front of a waterfall moving just like that. When he tried to speak to the unknown girl, she disappeared and all he had left was the memory or maybe even just a dream. Every now and then he would wonder if he would see her again and who she was.

Now he knew, and he wondered why he did not see it before. This time he was not going to let her disappear before he got a chance to talk to her. Quickly he looked around and found the doors leading backstage. Upon finding it used his shinobi stealth to appear next to it and then slip inside. Kiba and Shino saw Naruto do this and bumped their fists together.

Backstage Sakura and Hinata were talking, "Wow Hinata, that was even better than the reversal, I hope you win and get the prize!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thank you Sakura, but what about you? Don't you want to win?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, I only entered this contest so you wouldn't be alone," Sakura winked, "And things are going great," she finished before slipping off.

Hinata was confused as to why Sakura just left like that until she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Wow Hinata, that was amazing!" Naruto grinned.

She jumped slightly before turning to face him and blushing, "It… it was nothing… really," she said bashfully.

"Aw you don't have to be modest," he said scratching the back of his head, "But the funny thing is… well, I remember seeing something just like what you did years ago one night during a mission, I thought that might have been a dream because you disappeared on me, of course, back then I didn't know it was you…" Naruto paused as Hinata looked down shyly and waited for her to meet his eyes again. "And now I have the chance to say this, Hinata, that was the most beautiful and amazing thing I have ever seen," he smiled sincerely.

"M-mm, t-thank you, Naruto," Hinata blushed, "It means a lot coming from you."

Naruto grinned and Sakura came back, "They're about to announce the winner Hinata," she told her.

Hinata nodded, "Okay, coming." She then waved to Naruto as she followed Sakura.

"I'm rooting for you, Hinata!" Naruto grinned and waved back. Then Naruto waited where he was as someone began to announce the finalists for the contest. Both Hinata and Sakura were in the top three so they were all guaranteed a prize. Then they waited a few moments to announce the winner.

"And the winner of this year's Valentine talent show is… Hinata Hyuga!" And then the audience cheered while Naruto jumped up and down backstage. "Her prize is the vacation of a romantic weekend for two at the Leaf Village's newest spa resort and getaway!"

Hinata blushed slightly but thanked everyone and accepted the envelop with the passes and brochure. After only another minute or two, she was going backstage again with Sakura where she got scooped up by an excited Naruto who congratulated her. Hinata laughed with him and blushed because of the closeness.

"So who are you taking with you on that vacation thingy?" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, um, I don't know yet," Hinata blushed as she thought about asking him since it was supposed to be a romantic weekend, but feared that would be far too forward.

"How about you ask Naruto to go with you?" Sakura piped in making both Hinata and Naruto blush.

"Oh, um, well only if you wouldn't mind Naruto," she blushed redder, "I do enjoy spending time with you," she added.

Naruto blushed a little too, "Of course I wouldn't mind spending time with you, Hinata! I'd love to go!" Naruto grinned.

"Then it's settled," Sakura said, "You two will be going on a romantic weekend together," she smiled before throwing Naruto a fierce look and whispering lowly, "And don't you dare back out or ruin Hinata's weekend in any way, got that?"

Naruto felt a sweat drop fall from his forehead, "Uh, y-yeah, whatever you say Sakura…"

"Great! Well I gotta go, you know how Sasuke hates waiting, and good luck you two and have fun the rest of day!" Sakura smiled and waved as she left.

"So how about we go get something to eat now?" Naruto suggested, "We can go wherever you like, it's my treat too," he smiled as Hinata picked up her purse and the rose he gave her earlier.

"That sounds great," Hinata said so they started walking to go back outside, "How about we go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" she proposed and he suddenly stopped. She looked at him as saw that his lip was quivering, "Naruto? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

He turned away from her and wiped his arm over his face to clear his tears of joy. "Nope, nothing's wrong, let's go get ramen," he said and turned back around with his trademark grin that she loved so much so she couldn't help but smile back.

They spent the next hour at the ramen shop where he kept making her laugh so it took her a long time to finish her bowl. By the time they left he had eaten three bowls and even bought them a box of chocolates to share. Afterwards they each got an ice-cream cone, he got vanilla and she got a strawberry one. They even got a taste of each other's cones. Then they simply walked together and looked at the various shops that were doing special sales. Hinata only got a key chain for her sister at one of the shops.

Before they knew it, it was already sunset so they hung out as they waited for the fireworks to start. "I'm really glad we got to spend the day together, Hinata," Naruto smiled as they walked along the side of the grassy hill where people were setting up blankets so they could sit and watch the fireworks soon to come.

"Me too, this was really fun," Hinata smiled back, "The weekend vacation I won has to be used in the next few months, so whenever we both off a weekend off we should use it," she said.

"Yeah, we don't want it to go to waste!" Naruto nodded, "You know, we should really do this again sometime, even if it's just to go to Ichiraku again," he smiled.

Hinata blushed and smiled, "M-mm, I'd like that," she said, and she was so happy that Naruto asked her out for another date that her mind was floating in the clouds.

After only another minute of walking they came across the fairs wheel, "Hey look Hinata, we should get on the fairs wheel during the fireworks when it gets dark!" Naruto exclaimed and took her hand in his, causing her to blush as he led her over to it to get in the surprising short line. Now that sunset was over and the stars were coming out, all the couples that wanted to ride the fairs wheel during sunset were getting off and leaving, most likely to cuddle under the stars until the evening comes to an end.

In almost no time at all, they got into an opening and the door was closed behind them. Taking the seats across from each other, they looked out the windows as they road up higher.

"This is really nice," Hinata smiled contently as she continued to look out the windows.

"Yeah," he agreed as he looked outside as well. On the ground there were lights and people all around, but above them the stars and the moon softly lit the night sky. The view was relaxing and they both sighed. "I'm happy that you have enjoyed yourself Hinata, I was worried that I would mess the entire day up in more ways than one," he chuckled.

"You couldn't have messed up to me," she reassured him, "Even if you did, you're so silly sometimes that we would just laugh and continue having fun," she smiled.

"You're so nice to me, Hinata," he smiled softly, "Thank you for spending the day with me."

She smiled but shook her head gently, "No, I should thank you, Naruto, for more than one reason," she admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked moving to sit next to her instead of across from her and gave her a concerned look.

"I've known you for a very long time," she began, feeling the boldest she has in a long time, "I have watched you struggle, fail, and then fail again, but you never gave up and that is something I admire you for. Slowly all your hard work and determination paid off and you began to succeed and surpass all of us…" She paused and he continued to listen to what she had to say, mainly because he was rendered speechless, "I've always wanted to spend time with you, because you, Naruto, were the one who inspired me… inspired me to keep trying and to not give up when things were tough… Naruto… I…" She couldn't finish, she wanted to so badly, but even as her eyes stayed glued to the sky outside the window, she could feel his eyes watching her as he listened closely. She tried to take a moment to regain her courage but then she felt something touch her hand so she looked to find his hand gently placed over hers.

"I know," he said softly and she looked up at him surprised as he smiled gently. "Hinata, you are the nicest, sweetest person I have ever met, you are always reassuring and strong and compassionate, and you are important to me," he said, "But I guess what I really should say is, Hinata, I love you too," he finished and she was so awestruck she barely had time to register when he began to lean towards her.

He stopped just before their lips touched, giving her the chance to pull away if this is not what she wanted. Her heart was racing, and she began to think this was all just a wonderful dream. When she made no move to deny him, he closed the space between them and kissed her softly. Before she knew it, she was closing her eyes and kissing him back. The entire kiss was soft and sweet, nothing demanding from it, but full of love.

The two were so captivated in their own little world that they did not even notice the fireworks show was already starting in front of them. They pulled away for only a second with their foreheads still touching before their lips found each other again, this time more passionately as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and she placed hers around his shoulders. Though they were not paying any attention to it, several fireworks in the shape of hearts lit up the sky.

Happy St. Valentines Day

~End

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Have any new cavities yet? ;)

And yes, there will be a sequel! It might be added as another chapter to this story. For now, this one-shot is complete.


End file.
